Wedding Anniversary
by Empv
Summary: Manolo completely forgets he and his wife Maria's wedding anniversary he must plan something out for her quickly before time runs out!
1. chapter 1

Manolo was sitting on his chair relaxing. It was a beautiful day in the city of Mexico. He sees his beautiful wife ,Maria ,coming out of the kitchen door with a plate full of cookies with little hearts on them. Manolo ate them "These are yummy cookies Maria,but, why did you made them into little hearts?" asked Manolo. He took another bite out of one.

"Oh ,you know ,for our special day." said Maria feeling flirty.

"What do you mean?" asked Manolo ,slightly blushing. He sees the flirty face on Maria turns hot and firey ,almost like a lobster ,then ,she yelled out "You forgot our wedding anniversary!" The words hit Manolo right in the head like he'd been punched at.

"Oh boy." he thought.

"Well ,do you have anything special for me because that was my special thing for you. You better have it ready!" yelled Maria.

"Yes ,yes ,of course ! I have it just let me think about it." answered Manolo as the sweat rolled down from his forehead.

"Good!" shouted Maria over her shoulder as she walked straight out of the room.

Manolo thought,"I'm doomed."


	2. Chapter 2:Ideas

After Manolo and Joaquin hung out at a open diner the both of them came out laughing "Oh I had such a good time ! Just like the old days when you,me and Maria were all best friends." said Joaquin.

"Yeah, but ,Joaquin speaking of Maria." said Manolo .

"Yeah?" asked Joaquin.

"Do you have any ideas for a wedding anniversary?" asked Manolo.

"Oh ,sorry ,Manolo even though I'm now engaged I have no idea for an wedding anniversary." said Joaquin

"Wait you got engaged!?" said Manolo in shock .

"Yeah ,remember, I got engaged to Elena." saidJoaquin

"Oh right." said Manolo now remembering who Elena is, then ,"If I don't have a wedding anniversary ,Maria will kill me." said Manolo

"Don't worry, Manolo.I'm sure your little rambunctious scamps ,Sofia and Diego, will plan something out for you and your wife." said Joaquin .

"Yeah maybe I'll go talk to them." said Manolo .

Manolo hugged Joaquin "Thank you Joaquin."

"Anytime Manolo anytime." said Joaquin.


	3. Chapter 3:Little Help

Tomorrow-At The School~

The school bell rung. This meant school was over. The streets swarmed with children. School was done. Already, Sofia and Diego were excited. They were the two children of Manolo and Maria.

"Ugh, finally it's over!", said Diego happily.

"I know right? We can go back to playing our game!", shouted Sofia happily.

"Right!", agreed Diego with a big smile on his face.

He brought up a glove and a softball.

"Softball!",shouted both Sofia and Diego at the same time. The both of them giggled how they could finish each other's words at the same time because they're twins! Sometimes, they could finish each other sentences and, sometimes, they don't. Nobody knew that twins could do that. They continued walking along away from school.

"So, who's going to pick us this time? Mom or Dad?" asked Diego.

"I heard it's going to be Dad.", commented Sofia. She and Diego continued walking even further.

"Sofia,Diego!!", called out Manolo as he ran towards them.

"Oh.", said Sofia.

Why was her father was running like a mad man? Manolo reached them.

"Okay, the reason I'm picking you guys up is that I need a little help.", told Manolo. "What kind of help do you need ,Dad?"asked Sofia.

"Well it's me and your Mom's wedding anniversary."said Manolo.

"Okay so?", asked Diego.

"So you guys need to help me plan it out.",explained Manolo.

Sofia and Diego became both silent as they looked at each other.

"What is Dad talking about?". they both thought in their heads. They looked up at their father.

"Sure, Dad we'll help.", said Diego.

"Yay!", shouted Manolo in happiness as he starts skipping in joy like a child.

Both Sofia and Diego looked at each other in the background and shrug.


	4. Chapter 4:Why Do A Song

"I have some nice plans for your wedding anniversary, Dad.",promised Diego.

He and his twin sister,Sofia, and,their Dad ,Manolo, walked home.

"Go ahead, son,tell me.",said Manolo.

"I was thinking, you can do some daring tricks and stuff that would wow Mom in amazement.", said Diego.

Diego had always been a little daredevil. He always liked looking for fun in such boring things. That made Manolo chuckle.

"Oh ,why do a song?.",asked Sofia.

"That's a good idea, Sofia!",agreed Manolo happily.

"Like the song you did to won over Mom.",remembered Sofia.

"Oh,that song ? Sure,I could do that good planning Sofia!",yelped Manolo happily.

He ran off excitedly.

"Well, I guess that made him happy.", said Sofia with a chuckle.

Diego laughed as well.

"Wait up Dad!",shouted Diego.

He ran to catch up to his father. His sister followed the both of them all the way back home.


	5. Chapter 5:I Love You Too Much

A Few Minutes Later~

Maria was in her room reading a book. Her husband or her kids were no where to be found until she heard a few noises outside. Curious, she decided to check to see what was making all that noise. It turned out to be her husband, Manolo on a lamp pole.

"Manolo what are you doing?", said Maria.

"Meet me outside of town at sunrise.",he said.

He slid down with Maria.

"I guess I should get going.",she thought.

Meanwhile~

Maria ran as fast as she could out of town but then she found a line of candles on the bridge and hears a little guitar being played nearby..

Manolo:

I love you too much,

To live without your loving,

Heaven's my witness and this is a fact,

I know where I belong,

When I sing this song ,

There's love above love and it's ours,

'Cause I love you too much.

Maria recognized the song. It was the song that Manolo played to tell her that he loved her. She reached Manolo, who had the guitar. He smiled warmly at her,

"Oh Manolo, I still love it.",She said with a smile.

"I know you do.", said Manolo.

He put his guitar away to pull Maria into a kiss. Then, Maria starts kissing Manolo back behind a tree. Their kids, Sofia and Diego, could see them kissing. Diego was laughing so hard and grossing out, while Sofia was watching how much Diego was laughing.

She rolled her eyes to Diego's laughter. Then, she watched her parents as they continued to kiss each other.

"Way to go Dad." she said softly until the sun finally comes up.

The End


End file.
